Vampires of Darkness
by law-chan23
Summary: Anime crossover between Vampire Knight and Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Tsuzuki and his team are tipped by an anonymous call that vampires are inhibiting a high school. The name of the school? Cross Academy. Pairings undecided, if any.


AN: Idea popped into my head last night... so here it is in writing! I shouldn't be posting a new story I know, but I couldn't resist doing this. I won't make usual updates on this one though, in fact, I'm not even sure if you'll get another update until next year! But I'm going to work on this one for a long time though, that can be assured! **I'm also leaving for England tomorrow and will be gone for over 3 weeks, so I apologise if you are waiting for an update on my stories! I'm going to try and write while I'm overseas, so hopefully I'll come back with a lot of ideas and updates for you all!**

**Farewell for now!**

Synopsis: Anime crossover between Vampire Knight and Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Tsuzuki and his team are tipped by an anonymous call that vampires are inhibiting a high school. The name of the school? Cross Academy. Pairings undecided, if any.

Pairings: Haven't even decided if there even will be any...

Rating: So far only G, unless you count the rabid fan girls as offensive...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight!

**Vampires of Darkness**

**Prologue**

"Please don't push! Please, stay back from the Night Class!" Yuuki wailed as she tried to push the resisting fan girls from the Night Class's path. She glanced over to where Zero was with a look of desperation. "Zero! Help me!" Yuuki blew her whistle. "_Zero!"_

Zero, who'd had his back turned the whole time turned around slowly with a frown. "Jeez…. Oi! You! Get back behind the line!" he yelled harshly to one of the girls who had slowly begun to cross the line. Needless to say, she instantly retreated after Zero's words.

"Hey, Yuri," one of the girls on Zero's side of the path whispered to her friend. "I've got an idea…"

"Ah!" Yuuki shouted. The fans were even more irrepressible today! "Please, listen and stay out of the way!"

The doors to the Moon Dorm opened, revealing each face of the Night Class.

"Now!"

"What the…?" And Zero was down for the count. Apparently the fan girls had been conspiring against him altogether as one… and well, the result was Zero. On the ground. Being trampled by fan girls. How humiliating.

"God damn it… ow…."

"Your friend Yuuki said you were trampled?" The doctor asked, an amused smile gracing his deathly pale lips. Reaching out to a white box, he picked up another few band aids and administered them to the superficial wounds on the student. "This Night Class of yours must be well liked."

Zero gripped the bed sheets and hissed as another sting of pain hit him. "Who are you?"

The doctor smiled warmly before sticking another one of those cursed band aids on. "Doctor Muraki, I'm your new doctor at Cross Academy. Nice to meet you, Zero Kiriyuu."

"Yeah, you… too," Zero said softly, spotting the doctor's right eye with a sudden rush of shock.

--

This was it. This was finally it. After standing in line all morning, the result was sitting right in front of him ready to be devoured. There would be no interruptions whatsoever…

"Tsuzuki-san! Tsuzuki-san!"

"Gwah! You're not having any!" The amethyst eyed man yelled on impulse, wrapping his arms around his deserts in defense mode. He glimpsed up and spotted one floating bird and sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Tatsumi, he'd probably give away his sweets again. "Oh, what is it Geshoushin?"

"Tsuzuki-san, the chief wants to speak to you immediately!" Geshoushin exclaimed.

The brunette moaned. "Why now? I stood in that line for hours! Anyway, why does he only want to speak to me? What about Hiso-"

"Tsuzuki, now," Hisoka bit out as he entered the room.

"H-Hisoka, where have you been?" Tsuzuki asked, arms still protecting his dear deserts.

"Researching. If you had been here this morning you would have gotten the message and you would have already been eating your deserts in peace," the blonde said. God, sometimes he wondered whether or not he'd just been hired to babysit the _twenty-six_ year old. "Stop whining and go see the chief."

Tsuzuki groaned. He looked once more at his beloved sweets and sighed. He supposed this was inevitable…. He sighed again and left his deserts on the table, as vulnerable as they were and left for chief Konoe's office.

"Tsuzuki!" The chief shouted angrily as the brunette walked through the door, startling the man. "Where were you all morning?!"

"I… erm… went to the store," Tsuzuki said awkwardly.

The chief frowned. "Well no matter. I want you to investigate the strange happenings in a high school called Cross Academy. We've had a tip that there are vampires living in the dorms."

Tsuzuki blinked. "You mean, they go to school?"

Konoe nodded. "I'm sending you all to the school to look into the case; we can't have _anyone _knowing that they exist, or getting hurt or we'd have an uproar on our hands."

"Yes, chief."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, very, very much!**


End file.
